Retribution by Riya3
by Valerie Swan
Summary: Ele queria conhecer cada centímetro dela. Levi/Mikasa.


_**Retribution**_

_**Título Traduzido:**_ _Retribuição.__  
><em>

_**Autora:**__ Riya3_

_**Tradutora**__: Valerie Swan_

_**Sinopse:**__ Ele queria conhecer cada centímetro dela. Levi/Mikasa._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan não me pertence. Nem a fanfic, esta pertence a_** Riya3_, _**_a mim só pertence a tradução.__  
><em>

_Shingeki in Kyojin / Attack on Titan is not mine. Neither fanfic, this belongs to **Riya3,** only belongs to me the translation._

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>  
><em>

**_Ele queria conhecer cada centímetro dela._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>Isso apenas o assustou, já que ele não tinha medo de morrer.<p>

Talvez fosse porque ela estava sempre lá com sua lâmina afiada, cortando a carne com movimentos suaves e poderosos mas controlados. Levi segurou seu pé torcido e viu que a garota oriental estava trazendo Eren, dançando no ar em meio borrifadas de sangue.

Ele mancou até a chaminé da casa onde estava hospedado, segurando-o como apoio, enquanto observava a garota correr pelas telhas com uma graça que rivalizava com a sua própria. Ao redor deles, os sons da batalha continuavam reinando. Havia deixado sua própria equipe para auxiliar Jean e Eren. Esta menina estava fazendo a mesma coisa.

"Levi-heichou", ela cumprimentou. Seus olhos voaram para seu pé "você precisa de ajuda?"

"Como se diabos eu precisasse de sua ajuda", ele fervia. "Por que é sempre você? Não estava atribuída para a linha de frente, Ackerman?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, mas se aproximou. Suas duas espadas se arrastavam nas telhas atrás dela. "Eu vim do grupo de Jean, heichou. Mas seus companheiros de equipe se juntaram a nós, e eu acho que você precisa de ajuda". Ela olhou para o oeste, onde três titãs de quinze metros estavam se reunindo à distância. "Eu vou ficar aqui. Eren está bem protegido".

"Você não sabe tomar decisões, Ackerman?" Levi perguntou em voz baixa. Que parte do "linha de frente" ela não entendeu? Eles estavam no meio de uma batalha, não havia tempo para ela tomando suas próprias decisões.

"Não", respondeu ela. "Eu não sei como tomar decisões, heichou. Quando posso salvar alguém eu escolherei fazê-lo".

Ele fez uma pausa, e estendeu a mão para massagear o tornozelo. "Então você é apenas uma pirralha desobediente como o resto. Que eu terei que treinar."

"Eu sei como você treinar as pessoas, heichou. Eu recuso." Suas palavras eram afiadas como suas lâminas, que ela embainhou enquanto andava em direção a ele. "Você está incapaz de andar. Vou levá-lo comigo para a retaguarda, onde Eren está. Eu já eliminei os que você não conseguiu."

Levi relutantemente permitiu ela colocar um de seus braços por cima do ombro. Ele segurou sua forma firme enquanto ela o puxava para frente, e preparava o seu 3DM para a viagem. "Você está suja", ele murmurou. "Pelo menos tente manter o sangue longe. Você está me sujando."  
>"Peço desculpas por sujar sua roupa, heichou", disse ela. "Mas o sangue vai evaporar."<p>

"Tudo bem", ele murmurou. "Vamos nos juntar ao seu namorado, Ackerman."

Ela endureceu ligeiramente sob seu braço. "Ele é minha família."

.

Eles tiveram quase um mês de paz antes da próxima expedição, durante a qual as Tropas de Exploração sob o comando de Erwin permaneceram no antigo castelo que havia se convertido em sua base. Levi tinha cuidado para que cada quarto dele fosse arrumado e espanado sob a sua própria inspeção. Ele fez o trabalhado de Eren difícil.

Não porque ele o odiasse. Não, o psicológico de criança dele estava começando a amadurecer. Foi para ver aquele brilho nos olhos de Ackerman quando via seu irmão adotivo colapsar por exaustão. Sadismo lhe dava um certo prazer, às vezes.

A reunião para planejar a próxima expedição foi concluída. Levi deixou a sala de conferência pra ir para outra sala. Ele passou pelo quarto de Armin, e, finalmente parou diante da porta de Ackerman. Ele não se incomodou em bater, e simplesmente abriu a porta.

Ela estava lá dentro, sentada em sua cama e afiando suas espadas. Por alguma razão, esta ação o deixou alegre e um pouco decepcionado. Decepção porque teria sido bom vê-la fazendo algo comum, como ler um livro ou escrever no jornal.

Alegre, porque sua beleza fria só foi acentuada pelo brilho do metal.

Ela levantou-se quando ele entrou, colocando rapidamente as lâminas e a pedra de polimento de lado. Uma mão se curvou em seu peito como saudação. "Levi-heichou."

"Ackerman", ele falou. "Você recebeu suas ordens para a expedição de amanhã?"

"Recebi, heichou", havia uma espécie de quietude sobrenatural sob ela.

"Relatório."

"Estou atribuída a guarda oeste. Devo implantar todas as regras para qualquer crise-típica."  
>"E o que você não deve fazer?" Ele pergunto, aproximando-se. A porta se fechou atrás dele. O sol da tarde que se filtrava pela janela destacou o rosto de Ackerman.<br>"Eu não entendo, heichou", disse ela permitindo que os seus braços balançarem para trás, para baixo e para os lados.

"Você não deve", disse ele, "de repente aparecer na minha facção. Dou ordens por uma razão e eu espero que elas sejam atendidas."

"Perdoe-me por dizer isso, você teria morrido dez vezes ou mais se eu tivesse obedecido as suas ordens durante todo o tempo que eu estive em sua equipe. Você é habilidoso, heichou, mas ainda precisa descobrir muito sobre si mesmo."

A sala ficou em silêncio enquanto ele se aproximava. Ela normalmente era mais alta, mas seus pés estavam descalços, e seu calçado lhe permitiu ficar mais alto. Levi se inclinou, e levantou a lâmina afiada em um movimento suave. Ele segurou a parte de trás de seu pescoço, observando com frustração que ela mal se encolheu.  
>Tinha essa garota perdido o medo da morte, assim como ele? Ela tinha alguém para correr para ajudar a tirar o medo e remover o perigo, assim como a adrenalina correndo em suas veias? Ou era movida pelo motivo oposto?<p>

"Ackerman," ele começou. "Você é boa. Eu posso ver isso. Eu gostaria de tê-la em minha equipe, só que eu não tenho nenhum confiança na sua capacidade de respeitar as decisões do grupo. Mas sei," ele deslizou a lâmina mais perto "que eu tenho muito mais experiência, e que seria mais sensato se você lembrasse disso."

"Como quiser, heichou", ela respondeu calmamente.

"E se vê-la fora de sua formação amanhã, então eu não vou hesitar em treiná-la como um cão leal _deve_ ser treinado", ele sorriu ironicamente. "Você vê o seu irmão caçula todos os dias, deve saber que ele funciona."

Ela permaneceu em silêncio. Isso frustrou-lhe porque ela não reagiu, mesmo quando ele estava colocando a lâmina contra a curva de seu pescoço. Essa soldado era tão cheia de viva, mas sem vida, ao mesmo tempo. Isto emocionou-o e ele sabia exatamente o porquê.

.

Um metro para baixo. Dez centímetros de diâmetro.

Levi girou suas lâminas para dentro do pescoço do de dez metros, cortando-a uniformemente. O metal brilhou na luz da noite. Ele tropeçou, mas desembarcou nas costas do titã para amortecer a sua queda.

_Ch. Estou sujo de novo._

Ele rapidamente empurrou seu cabelo para fora de seus olhos e olhou em volta, observando o resto da equipe. Eles estavam se afastando para longe, eliminando os dois de quinze metros que invadiram a sua formação. Eles iriam se encontrar com Erwin em cinco minutos. Boa. A maioria dos edifícios da cidade em ruínas tinha sido arrasadas quase até o chão, e poucos poderia permitir que ele lutasse em um lugar como este. Ele ordenou-lhes para sair, tomando a decisão de cuidar dos outros dois titãs sozinho. Onde estava o outro?

Ele olhou ao redor e congelou.

Jean. Aquele _idiota_.

O homem de cabelos grisalhos estava agachado a uns quinze metros, segurando uma perna ferida. O outro titã - classificado como de quinze metros aproximadamente, estava se agachando sob ele, preparando-se para pegá-lo.

Os olhos de Levi estreitaram-se enquanto ele levantava suas lâminas.

A parte de trás do pescoço não era possível. Jean seria engolido no tempo em que atingisse o ângulo correto.

Tornozelo? Não havia entulho no chão. Uma vez que ele estivesse no chão, não haveria nenhuma utilidade para o 3DM.

Falanges. Seria a única coisa que salvaria Jean. Ele engoliu sua frustração e saltou para frente, para fora da carcaça do titã morto que evaporava. Em um instante ele havia coberto a distância entre ele e Jean.

"Kirstein! Saia do caminho! " Ele ordenou. O recruta imediatamente tropeçou em seus pés, afastando-se das mãos do titã. Mas ele não faria isso a tempo, a menos que...

As lâminas de Levi cortaram imediatamente os quatro dedos que chegaram em seu subordinado. Imediatamente após os dígitos começarem a cair, ele saltou para trás, arrastando Jean pela frente de sua camisa.

A mão gigante veio em sua direção e Levi virou-se tarde demais. Antes que ele pudesse se mover, a mão o tinha varrido de seus pés. Havia, uma súbita dor lancinante em seu estômago, onde o apertou com força, indiferente em relação a delicadeza do corpo humano.

Ele conseguiu cortar a mão com outro balanço de sua lâmina, e percebeu que fora a pior coisa que ele poderia ter feito. Ele estava em pleno ar, sem nada para firmar seu 3DM, e o titã desajeitado já estava aproximando dele com a outra mão.

Levi quase esperou que ele fosse pegá-lo a tempo. Se apenas ele pudesse pousar corretamente em sua cabeça, onde ele _deveria_ ter pousado.

Era sua culpa que ele não tinha mais medo de morrer, e ele odiava isso. Porque assim enquanto uma parte dele encolhia-se de medo só de pensar em cair para a morte sangrenta, o outro perfeitamente antecipou os braços fortes que estavam ao redor dele, de repente, mudando seu curso.

Por que diabos ela tinha que chegar neste momento?

"Ackerman!" Ele gritou para o vento. "Não há onde firmar!"

Ela não respondeu, mas ele ouviu o som de seu 3DM sendo liberado. Em que parte desta terra ela estava mirando? Antes que ele pudesse pensa mais, os dois desembarcaram aproximadamente na metade da carcaça do primeiro titã que evaporava. Uma de suas mãos estava agarrando a carne musculosa da lateral de Ackerman. A outra estava segurando o osso desintegrado do titã abaixo deles. Ele se levantou e torceu o nariz com a visão.

"Ackerman", disse Levi lentamente. "Nós dois estamos imundos." Ele levantou um braço, olhando para as manchas de sangue que vazavam através de cada centímetro do pano branco. Ao lado dele, ela estava na mesma condição.

Mas ela levantou-se, não se importando com a bagunça, e ofereceu-lhe uma mão. "Gostaria de pensar que permanecer vivo é a sua prioridade, heichou".

Levi assobiou com a dor na sua lateral, mas ele se levantou, sem seu auxílio. "Isso não-" Ele parou quando olhou para ela.

O cabelo de Ackerman estava impecável, deslocando-se suavemente na luz da noite. O resto de seu corpo estava encharcado de sangue de titã. Sua camisa se agarrou a ela e suas mãos ainda estavam segurando as lâminas. Ela não as deixou cair durante a queda, ou as soltou nenhuma vez sequer. Ela era inexperiente, mas estava indo bem. Um dia - talvez_ algum _um dia - ela acabasse tão boa quanto ele. De alguma forma, o pensamento o fez rastejar com uma espécie de prazer sádico.

"Heichou?" Ela até perguntou na mesma voz. "Você ia dizer alguma coisa."

"Eu _ia _fazer alguma coisa", ele murmurou, avançando. Sem hesitar, a sua mão emaranhou na frente da sua camisa manchada de sangue, baixo o suficiente para sentir a carne de seus seios abaixo. Ele a puxou para perto. Ela não resistiu, simplesmente o olhou um pouco surpresa quando sua respiração estava em sua bochecha.

"Ch. Você desobedeceu novamente. Você deveria estar com Erwin."

"Eu vi Jean correr, e eu pensei que você fosse precisar de ajuda", disse ela.

Sua mão apertou ainda mais o material, mesmo quando ele sentiu o sangue começar a evaporar. Ele murmurou as palavras em seu ouvido, "Você precisa de mais treinamento, Ackerman. Você vê, eu quero você na minha equipe e não vou deixar um pouco de desobediência ficar no meu caminho."

Levi não a deixou responder, ele simplesmente a puxou-a para frente e juntou suas bocas, forçando a dela ficar aberta. Ele sentiu o gosto de sangue, que não pertencia a nenhum deles. De alguma forma, este fato não foi nada em comparação com a sensação dos lábios ásperos de Ackerman contra o seu próprio.

Eles não eram suaves, ou quentes. Eles eram os lábios de uma assassina, e isso era o que ele mais gostava. Demorou um pouco de tempo antes dela começar a retribuir, e ele notou com satisfação que a sua própria experiência lhe deu uma vantagem muito maior nisso. Ela era jovem, antes de tudo. Mas ele não se preocupavam com a idade. Ninguém se preocupava, nas tropas de exploração. Os mais jovens morreram da mesma forma que os outros morreram.

Ele recuou, mas sua mão ainda estava segurando a frente de sua camisa. Todo o sangue tinha evaporado, e estava branco mais uma vez. Ele soltou-a e mandou para fora de seu equilíbrio que ela habilmente recuperou.

Ela abriu a boca para perguntar.

"Tudo bem, Ackerman", disse ele antes que ela pudesse falar. "Se você está interessada em ser a minha salvadora, vai ter que fazer a minha guarda a partir de agora."

Ela assentiu sem expressão, mas a visão de seus lábios levemente avermelhados disse a ele mais do que a sua expressão. "Isso é bom, Levi-heichou". Ela fez uma pausa. "Você quer?..."

"Ah, sim", disse ele gravemente, sintonizando de volta e recuperou a espada de volta na carcaça. "Eu quero. É melhor você ficar viva, Ackerman."

.

"Eu tenho um nome", ela disse a ele na manhã seguinte. "É Mikasa. _Mikasa _Ackerman_."_

"Sério?" Levi virou nos lençóis, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, enquanto ele observava a garota, que ao lado dele, o cobertor estava perigosamente baixo em seu peito nu. 'Eu não acho que você seja dona de uma*", ele disse secamente. Ele olhou ao redor do quarto, imaginando onde sua camisa havia ido quando ele tinha tirado-a."

**_*Gente, aqui o Levi fez um trocadilho com o nome da Mikasa._**

Ela lhe deu um olhar vazio.

"Claro que eu sei o seu nome estúpido", ele murmurou, passando a mão pelo cabelo. " Eu já o ouvi um milhão de vezes. Do seu irmão psicótico. Mikasa, Armin, e assim por diante. Você, aquele garoto loiro, e os titãs, é tudo o que ele pensa."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, e puxou os lençóis até o pescoço. Ele localizou sua camisa no chão e deslizou para fora da cama para puxá-la, dando-lhe uma visão de sua forma totalmente nua enquanto ele fazia isso. Não demorou muito para encontrar sua calça também.

Quando ele estava vestido, ele se virou para ver se ela ainda estava olhando para ele. Levi suspirou, e passou a mão por seu cabelo. Mas ele não tinha dúvidas de que ela gostou tanto quanto ele havia gostado. Ackerman era perspicaz, e ela analisou cada centímetro dele para prever seus movimentos, e mover-se bem a tempo para _ele. _Uma verdadeira jogadora de equipe, quando ela colocou-se em sua mente.

Levi reuniu sua roupa que estava na parte de trás da cadeira mais próxima e jogou sobre a cama. O lenço vermelho que ela sempre usava estava em cima do resto de seu uniforme da tropa.

Ele quis saber o que dizer a ela, já que ele queria que ela voltasse na noite seguinte, do mesmo jeito. Ele queria tê-la do mesmo jeito, com ela por cima de onde ele poderia ter a gloriosa visão de seu cabelo escuro derramando sob seus ombros firmes. Ele achava que jamais seria capaz de conseguir obter o suficiente dela. De _Mikasa_ com seu corpo magro e com os olhos afiados e a mente nítida.

Do jeito que ela olhava quando cortava um titã, e pôs-se em cima de sua carne morta, como a vida, símbolo da retribuição da humanidade. Ele estava apaixonado por isso, e ele não poderia separar-se de Mikasa Ackerman.

"Deixe a porta aberta", Levi murmurou. "Temos que ser muito quietos aqui, já que Erwin-taicho fica ao lado. E seu quarto é apenas uma de Eren. Este menino dorme como uma pedra."

Ele não conseguia descrever o tipo de profundo contentamento que sentia quando ela balançou a cabeça e pegou o lenço.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NT: **Espero que tenham gostado dessa one incrível... Ela é a primeira dos meus novos projetos e eu tenho mais uma que postarei semana que vem... Deixem um review dizendo se gostaram ou pararei, ok?_

_Beijos, Vah._


End file.
